User talk:RaetheLioness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 21:46, February 6, 2011 A Message From ToonGuy500 Hi, Rae. Thanks for leaving me a comment on my YouTube channel. Sorry for not replying. I had things to do outside YouTube and the Wiki. Anyway, the only problems I have with Yakko is that he's been writing personal messages on bulletins instead of thru YouTube's personal message and also the fact that he hasn't paid any attention to the upcoming projects created by my friend yru17 and everyone elses projects before he joined the Pooh's Adventures league unlike me. Toonguy500 21:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Beauty & the Beast Hi! Do you think that when you and your tesm do the Beauty and the Beast project, you could include some songs from the Broadway version? Specifically Gaston's pompous proposal "Me," Belle' melancholy power ballad "Home" (after the Beast says, "That's not a request!") and the Beast's yearning and powerful lament "If I Can't Love Her" (after he yells "Get Out!" and Belle runs away). These songs add great power and fleshing out of the story and I think they would work. The songs can easily be downloaded from iTunes and the MP3 audio files can be placed in their proper places along in the video to fit. Do you think that that could happen? Behind the Scenes Report & News Flash In 1981 Acclaimed Filmmaker Steven Spielberg Has Directed The Greatest Adventure Film With George Lucas As His Producer Indiana Jones And The Raiders of The Lost Ark In 1985 Spielberg Has Made An Incredible Alliance With Robert Zemeckis Who Cooperated In The Most Awesome Trilogy Starring Michael J. Fox And Christopher Lloyd Back To The Future And In The Same Year Spielberg Has Made Forces With Producers Chris Columbus, Irwin Winkler, And Roger Birnbaum And The Director of Envy, Barry Levinson, With The Special Effects Wizards of David Allen Productions Who Created The Terrorific Special Effects of Andre Toulon's Puppets In Full Moon Entertainment's Classic Movie Series Puppet Master And Ron Howard's Classical Magic Story Willow In 1988 The Same Duo of Zemeckis/Spielberg We're Back In Buisness In A Crime Mysterious Animated / Live-Action Movie Who Earned 4 Academy Awards, Starring Bob Hoskins And Featuring The Voices of Charles Fleischer And Kathleen Turner, Who Framed Roger Rabbit Who Also In 2005 The Two Reunited Again In The World of Animation They Produced An Ghoulish Story Under The Label of Columbia Pictures, Relativity Media, ImageMovers And Amblin's First Computer Animated Film Monster House In 1992 And 1993 Spielberg Has Shown Lots of Wonders In The Neverland And A Park When Dinosaurs Are The Main Attraction In Two of Their Academy Award Winning Creations Hook And Jurassic Park Now In 2011 This Great Man With The Help From The Lord of The Rings, King Kong, The Frighteners, Producer and Director Peter Jackson Brings A Great Legend Inspired From The Popular Books From The Belgian Author Georges "Herge" Rémi And From The Animated Series By Nelvana Limited And Ellipse Programme In Cooperation With HBO Now Here's A Sneek Peak The Beautiful World of Tintin It's Not An Average Punch In Beauty In That World Has, Mysteries, Secrets, Villains, Treasures, And Lots of Adventures In Fact Great Dangers And Big Risks of Any Kind Here In The World of That Extraordinary Reporter And His Trusty Canine Sidekick Named Snowy There's Lots of Secrets But In The Wrong Hands The Incredible Legends About The Mystical Boat The Unicorn Will Be Terrible Consequences For All The Greed In Search of Fortune And Power That Is Exactly What Happens In Paramount/Columbia/Nickelodeon And Amblin Entertainment's Brand New Film Presented In Digital 3D Steven Spielberg & Peter Jackson Present: The Adventures of Tintin Directed By Steven Spielberg And Produced By Peter Jackson With Screenplay by Joe Cornish, Steven Moffat, And Edgar Wright from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Challenge To Make The Characters of TinTin And His Friends To Come Real When To Weta Digital. Ltd Who Created The Light, The Magic, And The Illusion Who Own Their Academy Award Nominations For Their Works In James Cameron's Avatar, King Kong, And The Lord of The Rings Trilogy By The Supervision of The Special Effects guru Joe Letteri Who Also He Cooperated In Amblin Entertainment's Family Classics With Universal Studios In The 90's, Produced By Colin Wilson Including Jurassic Park, The Flintstones, And The Theatrical Smash Hit of 1995 Casper For This Scene Spielberg And Jackson, Decide To Use The Movie In The Art of Motion Capture Animation The Same Style Who Used In Gil Kenan's Monster House, To Seem 2 Seconds For 6 Days To Produce Working On Our Heroes, Look A Skill As Other Procedures As Well Actor Daniel Craig Popular For His Biggest Work As The New James Bond 007 In Quantum of Solace And Casino Royale Also In His Most Dramatic Role In Spielberg's Classic Story, Munich, In Hours In Weta's Computer Handywork And Costume In Order To Portray The New Villain, The Evil Pirate And Rival of Sir Francis Haddock, Red Rackham Actors Jaimie Bell And Andy Serkis Popular For Their Biggest Work In Universal Pictures And Peter Jackson's Academy Award Winning 2005 Version of The Classic Film King Kong, Step On Their Roles of Tintin, And His Friends Captain Haddock And Snowy For Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies And Amblin Entertainment's The Adventures of TinTin As With The Original Books From Herge And The Animated Cartoon Series From The 90's, The Film Has Combined With Three Chapters of The Books And Three Episodes of The Nelvana-Ellipse Series Including: The Crab With The Golden Claws, The Secret of The Unicorn And Red Rackham's Treasure The Memorable Soundtrack As Always Will Be Composed By Spielberg's Music Composer And Five Times Academy Award Winner John Williams, Who The Score Will Be In Memorial Like Many Projects Including, Jurassic Park 1 & 2, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, E.T. The Extra-Terrestial, Jaws, Memoirs of A Geisha, And Hook Kathleen Kennedy Producer of Animation, Comedy, Action, Thriller, And Adventure Classics From Amblin Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company Including: Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Young Sherlock Holmes, Cape Fear, The Sixth Sense, Schindler's List, Signs, Munich, The Bourne Supremacy, The Spiderwick Chronicles The Land Before Time, We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, Tiny Toon Adventures, Gremlins, The Goonies, Back To The Future, Jurassic Park, Joe Versus The Volcano, The Flintstones, And Hook, Describes Her Most Inspiring Animated Vision In The World of Literature We'll Be Waiting For More Information Stay Tuned And Don't Miss Dreamworks' Puss In Boots In Intru3D October 28 Along With The Adventures of Tintin Christmas 2011 Real D 3D Coming Attractions 1912 The Day When One of The Greatest Movie Studios of All Time Was Born Founded by Adolph Zukor, The Studio As We Known As Paramount Pictures Corporation, Is Now Celebrating 100 Years for Entretaining The World, For His Great Franchises Including:, Indiana Jones, The Godfather, Transformers, Star Trek, Beverly Hills Cop, Top Gun, And Titanic And On April 6th The Titanic Will Sail Again In 3D, From The Acclaimed Director of Avatar, James Cameron Brings A Great Masterpiece To Life To Conmemorate, The 100th Anniversary of Paramount Pictures and The Survivors of The Titanic Shipwreck Featuring The Memorable Music of James Horner and The Song by Celine Dion This Month, Beauty and The Beast Will Been Seen Again in Digital 3D, Featuring an All New Short, From Disney's Previous 3D Adventure, Tangled Ever After March 2nd Not Only Paramount Pictures is Going To Have It's Own Anniversary Now Universal Studios the Studio Behind The Great Franchises Including Jurassic Park, JAWS, Law and Order, Scarface, Back to The Future, Hercules The Legendary Journeys, Xena Warrior Princess And Many Others It's Going To Celebrate His 100th Anniversary, And To Start The Festivities Universal Studios Home Entertainment It's Going To Digitally Remastered His Classics In Blu Ray Disc From Apollo 13 To The Nutty Professor, And His New Logo Will Appear On The New Animated Release In Cooperation With Illumination Entertainment and Starring the Voice of Danny DeVito, Dr. Seuss, The Lorax And in March 30 Directly from Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Aardman Animations. Ltd, The Same Studios Behind Arthur Christmas, Brings A Crazy Adventure Inspired by The Books of Gideon Defoe, Starring The Voices of Hugh Grant, Jeremy Piven, David Tennant, and Salma Hayek, from The Creators of, Chicken Run, And Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit, ¡Pirates!: Band of Misfits, Also in Digital 3D Rae, Can you help make a page of Chip from Beauty and the Beast?